


Bella

by VegebulMelodies



Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [37]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Smut, minismut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegebulMelodies/pseuds/VegebulMelodies
Summary: Suggested by @CandeBriefs:A Bra/Bulla and Goten fic.
Relationships: Bra Briefs/Son Goten
Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660672
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Bella

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This turned out sweeter than I thought it would, maybe because it’s my first Bra/Goten fic. I do not see them as underage in this, but didn’t give them an age on purpose.
> 
> Artist: Angus & Julia Stone

It was their tree house.

The one they made the summer when the apples came early in the trees and Goten taught her how to fly. 

Their place they could come away from their fathers’ constant needs to fight.

Where their mothers knew they were safe to play without badgering.

Where their brothers knew to leave well enough alone.

She cherished the days they flew around their tree, swings and gliding through the leaves by the ‘magic’ river. He would smile in that sweet way, tuck a flower behind her ear, and call her his princess. 

Bulla liked that. A lot.

Then, as the years passed, it was their tree that made it special.

Where his lips touched hers for the first time - tasting like honey and something grown-up - and butterflies fluttered in her belly.

Where birds sang quietly as she pulled him close, gasping for more air as their hands tentatively pulled away each other’s clothes.

“A-Are you okay?”

“Mmhmm. Please...there...”

Their breaths caught in unison as he slid inside her, inside anyone, for the first time.

There was no pain; she was more than ready.

And it was there, in their tree, in each other’s arms, where they said it for the first time.

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to follow me on Twitter @MelodiesVegebul for behind the scenes looks and to suggest your own mini-smut!


End file.
